Ouran Highschool Host Club & The New Hostess
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: After Haruhi leaves to Harvard the host club continues but its not the same without Haruhi. Until one day Yuzuru Suoh,(Tamaki's Father) comes in with a new girl commanding the host club to train her to be a hostess.
1. Starting Today There's is a New Hostess!

(After Haruhi leaves for Harvard.)

*Tamaki's Voice*

Starting today there is a New Hostess!

The host club entertains the ladies of Ouran Academy as always until the door opens. All the people look over to find Yuzuru Suoh the Head of Ouran Academy. Tamaki jumps up in shock, "Father?!" Beside him stands a young woman with long brown hair, beautiful pink eyes and a nice figure. Tamaki rush up to them both along with the rest of the host club behind him. "Tamaki, starting today you will train Miss Hirayama here to be a hostess," Yuzuru declares with no emotion. All the ladies start whispering. The host goes wide eyed and silent. "Sir Yuzuru this is a host club for ouran's most handsome boys to entertain young ladies," Kyoya says walking up while holding his notebook and pushes his glasses up. "Yes, I know that Kyoya but I have decided that you boys need a woman to boost the host clubs ranks so you see she will be your new hostess," Yuzuru informs them. Tamami stands in silence looking away from the host. "As you wish father I will take her under my wing and train her to be a host," Tamaki says with such elegance. "Thank you Tamaki, I knew you would understand, well I will be off now," Yuzuru says leaving the music room which is actually the host club.

"Man first Haruhi leaves now there's a new girl," Hikaru groans annoyed. Tamaki and Kyoya observe Ms. Hirayama while she looks around the host club. "I miss Haruhi," Honey says pouting while on Mori's back. Kaoru implies, "Maybe your father is right Tamaki having a girl hostess will boost our ranks because guys will start coming in as well as our regular girls." Tamaki sighs and walks forward to Ms. Hirayama, "Welcome, I am Tamaki Suoh I will be training you to be a hostess." With her back turned she replies, "You don't have to put on a face, I know you guys don't like me." She sighs and before they can say anything else, "I will be going home now, I will be back tomorrow." She walks out leaving the host club in shame.

"I have all the information I could get on our new hostess," Kyoya says standing in front of the guys as the host club is closed now. "Well," Kaoru stares at him anxiously. Tamaki stares out the window daydreaming about Haruhi wondering what she is up to at Harvard. "Her name is Tamami Hirayama," Kyoya informs. "Tamami that's sounds like Tamaki," Honey says looking at Tamaki. Tamaki comes out of his daydream and looks at Kyoya shocked. "She is 16, she's in our class Tamaki, she just moved her from...uhh..it doesn't say, "Kyoya reads it again confused."Someone is hiding her transcript information," Hikaru say curious. "Who would do that though?" Kaoru ask looking around. "Anyone that doesn't want people to know who she really is," Mori says very stern. "My father probably did it," he sighs and stands up. "Well we can just ask her tomorrow," Kyoya implies. "No, guys she just moved here, "Kaoru says shaking his head. "Kaoru is right give the girl a break," Honey says with a sigh. "We will find out in time," Kyoya says closing his book. Tamaki walks out the door without a word.

Looks like there is a lot going to happen for our new Hostess! Till Next Time! :D


	2. Being The New Hostess is Rather Hard!

(The Next Day)

*Honey's Voice*

Being the New Hostess is Rather Difficult!

Tamami walks into the host club and everyone stares as she walks to the dressing room. "Hello, Tamami," Tamaki greets her as she walks in. "Oh, Hello king," she bows at him. Tamaki goes into shock and shakes his head. "This is your Hostess outfit," Tamaki says handing her exactly what she's wearing. "Uhh, King this is the same thing," she says looking at him. "No, that is your school outfit this is your hostess outfit," he informs her. "Tamaki, give her a break," Kaoru says walking in. "Ka..oru?" she says shocked. "You know my name?" Kaoru says shocked. "I got it right! Yay! Oh...Master Yuzuru told me your names," she informs them. Kaoru's eyes widen as he begins to think of how Haruhi could guess it right every time. "Oh I see," Kaoru says with a smile. "She...is..no Haruhi..." Tamaki says leaving angry. Tamami stands there in shame, "I'm sorry." Kaoru looks at her and sighs, "It's not your fault." Tamami grabs the outfit and says, "I'm going to change now." Kaoru leaves as she goes into the dressing room.

Tamami walks out in the outfit Tamaki told her to put on and walks up to Kyoya. "Tamaki will be with you shortly," he informs her. Tamami knods and walks over to the windows. Hikaru watches close like a creeper. "Tamami!" Honey yells jumping on her. Tamami looks at Honey and smiles, "Oh it's you Honey." Honey looks in her eyes and frowns, "It's not the same..." He gets down and walks away. Tamami begins to get agitated at those words. She feels hurt but ignores it by looking out the window so no one can see her face. "Tamami?" Tamaki says walking up. Then suddenly she breaks knowing she can't do it. "I..I get it!...I'm...leaving this stupid host club!" she runs out the music room. Tamaki stands there feeling really bad. "Tama-chan...She may not be Haruhi but she seems to be a really nice girl.." Honey says in an "I'm sorry" tone. "Your right, Honey," Tamaki says with a serious tone. Tamaki runs out after Tamami. He finds her in the same pond he found Haruhi in. "Tamami?" he says walking up. "I'm leaving! I just slipped in..." Tamami starts to get up. Tamaki grabs her hand and helps her up, "Tamami, I'm sorry." Tamami's eyes widen and she looks at him. "Someone we care a lot about just left and you were just thrown at us like meat to a starving wolf pack we didn't know how to take it...please stay," Tamaki says looking at her with a very serious face. Tamami's heart flutter as she feels like she knows Tamaki somehow but she smiles and knods, "I'll stay." Tamaki smiles and takes his jacket off and puts it on her leading her back to the music room.

"Tamami!" Honey says jumping on her, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Tamami smiles, "Its ok Honey." "I told her about Haruhi," Tamaki says. "It's ok guys, I understand, I'm not here to replace her, I'm here to learn how to be a hostess," Tamami smiles, "I want to learn from the best." All of them smile and Kyoya say, "Well, you choose the right place, Welcome to the Host Club." Tamami smiles and they all laugh.

"So you sent that Hirayama girl to distract your son?" Yoshio Ootori says sitting on his office couch. "It was his grandmother's idea," Yuzuru implies. "I see, well let's see how this goes," Yoshio says. "Indeed," Yuzuru says looking at his picture of Tamaki.

As they all laugh and cut up Tamami didn't realize what the real reason behind her being there was. But, she is soon to find out.

Tamami Hirayama! Welcome to the Host Club! :D


	3. Kyoya Learns the Truth!

*Kaoru's Voice*

Kyoya learns the truth!

Tamami sits on the couch watching her fellow host. She observes Tamaki as he flatters the young ladies. "Tamami are you enjoying yourself?" Kyoya ask standing behind her. Tamami turns around, "Oh Kyoya, yes I am." Kyoya smiles, "Good." Tamami looks at Kyoya and stands up, "Look at me." He looks at her with wondering eyes. Tamami takes off Kyoya's glasses and looks in his eyes and smiles. "Tamami?" Kyoya ask confused. "It's nothing you just have pretty eyes," Tamami smiles and hands him his glasses. Kyoya puts them back on, "Thank you Tamami." She smiles and walks out the room as Kyoya watches her. Tamami walks down the halls while humming. "How is the host club treating you?" Yuzuru says while walking up smiling. "It is very fun I enjoy it," Tamami smiles. "I'm glad; remember your job for being here though, I will send you back," Yuzuru says serious while walking by. Tamami's face goes blank and she has a tear fall from her eye, "Understood sir."

"Tamami, is everything ok?" Kyoya says while walking up to Tamami in the court yard. Tamami keeps her face hidden, "Yes, Kyoya I-I'm fine." Kyoya raises an eyebrow and walks around the other side of Tamami and finds her eyes full of tears. "Kyoya...," Tamami says in shock at he's face in paleness. Kyoya gulps and hugs her without warning and Tamami's eyes widen. "Tamami, what is going on?" Kyoya ask embracing her against his chest. "You would hate me if I told you...," Tamami says pushing him away. "Tamami, I promise I will never hate you," Kyoya says staring in her eyes. "It's the reason I'm here..In the host club... he has me here to distract Tamaki..And I'm not an Elite student or even rich...I'm a poor commoner..that has no life," Tamami jumps up crying, "My father is dead! My mother has cancer! My little sister...she...looks up to me...but..." Tamami falls on her knees crying, "I'm such a disappointment..." Kyoya stands up, "Tamami...I do not ever want to hear you call yourself a disappointment again!" Tamami looks up shocked and he stares at her. "I will keep your secret...just...have more confidence in yourself," Kyoya says holding his hand out to her. Tamami takes it and he pulls her up and wipes her tears away. "Thank you, Kyoya," Tamami smiles so brightly making Kyoya heart sinks into his chest.

"Tamami!" Honey yells jumping on her, "have some cake with me!" Tamami smiles and replies, "Sure Honey." Honey's looks shocked then smiles dragging her over to a table with a bunch of cake. Honey begins eating and Tamami as well. "She seems to be fitting in don't you think Kyoya," Tamaki says staring at them while standing beside Kyoya who is also staring. "Yes, she will make a great addition to are "Family"," Kyoya replies pushing his classes up. "Tamaki, If you don't mind may I train Tamami to be a host," Kyoya ask in an all serious tone. Tamaki looks at him shocked and replies, "Uhh sure Kyoya, but may I ask why." Kyoya smiles and replies, "You trained Haruhi so it's my turn." Tamaki shrugs with a slight laugh. Kyoya looks at Tamami and she catches his eye. Both of them smile at one another. Kyoya thinks to himself, "Don't worry Tamami your secret is safe with me."

"Kyoya, nice to see you," Mr. Yuzuru says with open arms as he sits behind his desk. "This isn't a social visit Mr. Suoh," Kyoya says in a serious tone. Yuzuru's smile fades and he leans back, "I see." "Whatever you do…don't hurt Tamami or I will make you pay," Kyoya growls staring at him very serious. "I see so she told you…Kyoya no need to worry I do not intend on hurting her at all now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to," Yuzuru replies beckoning him to leave.

Kyoya teaches Tamami how to do things as a host until Mr. Ootori walks in. "Mr. Ootori how nice to see…uh?" Tamaki says as Mr. Ootori walks by him straight toward Kyoya. Kyoya turns and notices him as he walks up to him he slaps Kyoya knocking his glasses off. Tamami's eyes widen as the sound of the slap rings in her hears.

Well that was intresting! Tell next time! :D


	4. My First Kimono!

My first Kimono!

*Tamami's Voice*

Previously,

"Mr. Ootori how nice to see…uh?" Tamaki says as Mr. Ootori walks by him straight toward Kyoya. Kyoya turns and notices him as he walks up to him he slaps Kyoya knocking his glasses off. Tamami's eyes widen as the sound of the slap rings in her hears.

Now!

"Kyoya!" Hikaru yells running up with the rest of the host club. "You dare to threaten a dear friend of mine Kyoya!" Mr. Ootori growls at Kyoya glaring him. Kyoya stands there taking it all while Tamami is shaking behind her scared. "Mr. Ootori, I think you should leave," Tamaki says in anger. "Not just yet Tamaki," Mr. Ootori growls glaring Tamami. He goes to step toward her and Kyoya blocks his way. "You can hit me insult me but you dare even give Tamami a glare..I will won't hold back," Kyoya says staring Mr. Ootori dead in his eyes. "I see," Mr. Ootori looks away and leaves. The host club stands in silence. Mori picks up Kyoya's glasses and hands them to him. "Thank you, Mori," Kyoya takes them and puts them on. Tamami looks down and balls her fist up. "You guys don't worry about that," Kyoya says very calm. Tamaki looks at him and over at the rest and sighs. "We should all get home anyways its getting kind of late," Kyoya says urgently. "He's right," Kaoru says walking towards the door. The guys walk toward the exit then realizing Tamami is still standing there. "Tamami?" Honey says worried. "Idoit! You shouldn't have done that!" Tamami screams with tears runinng down her face. All of the host hearts sink into there chest. Tamami runs past them all. "Tamami!" Kyoya yells reaching out to her.

The Next Day!

"Tamami! Put this on!," Tamaki yells handing her a bag. Tamami takes it and looks inside to find a Kimono. Her eyes widen and she stares, "Yes king." Tamami walks to the dressing room and changes into the Kimono. It was baby pink and white flower pattern with a pink bow in the back. She walks out just as Kyoya as passing by and he stops as it catches his eye. He slightly blushes and Tamami ask, "Kyoya...after todays activities...may I keep this Kimono." Kyoya smiles as he is also wearing a Kimono and replies, "Yes, you may Tamami." The two smile and walk on back into the den of the host club. Tamaki smiles and says, "You to seem to be getting along well." Tamami blushes and yells, "Oh no no its not like that." Kyoya seems to have no emotion and says, "Lets just get to work." The host club begins their "Kimono" day and Tamami begins her first day as a hostess. "So, you enjoy walking under the moon light during winter Tamami?" Riko (your average student) says smiling staring her down. Tamami smiles and replies, "Yes, I enjoy it but no one walks with me so I go alone." "Maybe we can do it together sometime," Riko says looking up and down her body. Tamami notices and keeps her cool and smiles, "Maybe." "Say Kyoya, I'm beginning to think having a girl as a hostess isn't a good thing...Riko Yoko...he is scanning her body," Tamaki says with anger. Kyoya closes his book and walks away. Tamaki watches him concerned.

Later that day in the halls Kyoya passes Riko and says, "If you hurt her..you will pay." Riko growls and laughs and says, "Oh is that a threat Kyoya?" Kyoya stops hangs his head low and says, "No it is simply a nice warning ." Kyoya walks away and Riko walks away. Tamami walks in the court yard of the academy. "Hello Tamami," Tamaki says walking up. "Oh Hey King," Tamami smiles. Tamaki smiles as well, "Tamami stay away from Riko he isn't a good guy." Tamami sighs and knods, "I know I noticed him looking at my body." Tamaki sighs, "Please be careful." He walks away and Tamami sits on the court yard bench in her Kimono. Tamami smiles and giggles about her new Kimono.

(Tamami's Past)

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I have a Kimono?" little Tamami begs pulling on her mothers sleeve while watching the parade. "One day Tamami," her mother replies smiling. "Ok mommy," Tamami replies with a smile. "You will find yourself in a Kimono more beautiful then the dragon princess one day," her mom says with a smile. Tamami's eyes widen in excitement.

Present!

"Tamami," Riko says walking up. Tamami shakes her head snapping out of her flashback. She jumps up and Riko grabs her, "Tamami, no need to be scared." "Let me go Riko!" Tamami tries to get away. He tightens his grip on her wrist and puts her arms behind her back and pushes her to the garden. "Riko! Stop this! Now!" Tamami screams. Riko shoves her on the ground. "What do you want!?" Tamami yells at him. Riko smiles perverted and says, "Your body." He rips her Kimono off and it tears it in half. Tamami screams, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Riko covers her mouth and pins her down. Then at that moment Riko goes flying away from Tamami and a figure stands in front of her and a boys ouran uniform jacket around her.

Well then! Till Next Time! :D


	5. Innocent and Brave!

Previously,

Tamami screams, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Riko covers her mouth and pins her down. Then at that moment Riko goes flying away from Tamami and a figure stands in front of her and a boys Ouran uniform jacket around her.

The Innocent and the Brave!

Tamami looks up at the figure to find Kyoya. Her eyes widen as she grips his school uniform jacket. Kyoya pins Riko against the wall with his hand around his throat. "I told you..if you hurt her..you will pay," Kyoya growls gripping his throat tighter. "Kyoya...Stop..," Tamami finds herself wrapping her arms around him from behind. Kyoya's grip loosens around Riko's neck and Riko punches Kyoya in the face knocking his glasses to the ground and Tamami falling back behind him as he stumbles. "Not so cocky now are you," Riko smirks ready to fight. Tamami hits her head on a statue and passes out. "Tamami.." Kyoya looks back as Riko punches Kyoya in the stomach making him cough. Kyoya leans over gasping for air. "Its over Kyoya," Riko yells going to punch him as a foot connects with Riko's face. Riko slams extremely hard into the wall as Honey lands on his feet. "Honey.." Kyoya coughs. "Kyoya, are you ok?" Honey ask with a serious tone. Kyoya nods picking his glasses up and putting them on. "Honey, will you go get Tamaki," Kyoya ask looking at Tamami's innocent face as she sleeps. Honey nods and runs off giggling like normal. "Tamami...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...," Kyoya says holding her face. "Kyoya..." Tamami groans as she sleeps.

(Couple days later)

Tamami sits with Hikaru while the others are on host duty. "So..Hikaru..have you seen Kyoya..." Tamami ask with a worried look on her face. Hikaru raise an eyebrow, "Not recently..he hasn't came out his room since the thing with Riko from what Tamaki tells me." Tamami sighs as she looks over at the bag the she folded his Ouran jacket in. "I'm sure he will be back soon though," Hikaru says with a smile. Tamami smiles at Hikaru and nods. Tamami stands up and walks up to Tamaki, "King...I'm sorry to bother you while your hosting but may I leave early today." Tamaki looks at Tamami curiously and stands up, "Sure...but what for?" Tamami hangs her head low griping the bag, "I want to go visit Kyoya Senpai.." Tamaki's eyes go wide and he smiles, "Well you best be going! Tell Kyoya I said Hi" Tamaki shoves Tamami out the host club gently and shuts the door. Tamami stands there clueless.

As she rides her back toward Kyoya's home she thinks back of what all he has done for her. She get to the Ootori residence she gulps at its beauty. She sits her bike in the bushes so no one will see. "Deep breaths Tamami," she says to her self walk up to the door. She stands outside Kyoya's house as she thinks of what to say. "Here goes nothing," she mumbles as she goes to knock on the door as it opens. Its an elderly woman, "May I help you darling?" Tamami smiles and replies, "Yes, Ma'am I'm here to see Kyoya." The woman smiles and opens the door as Tamami steps in she sees how rich and elegant Kyoya's family is. "Master Kyoya is currently asleep," the elderly woman informs Tamami. "Oh, well I'll just leave this for him when he..." Tamami gets cut off. "Oh! Who is this? One of Kyoya's friends," a long curly black haired lady says walking up. Her brown eyes stare Tamami down in a nice way. "Yes, I am Tamami..." Tamami gets cut off once again. "Really! Your Tamami, Wow your as beautiful as Kyoya said any who come on in," the lady gently pushes me into the den. "Oh, I am Fuyumi Kyoya's older sister," Fuyumi introduces herself. "I didn't know Kyoya had a sister," Tamami says surprised. "Kyoya never mentioned me...that meanie well I do pester him a lot" Fuyumi says with a giggle. "It's a good thing," Tamami smiles. Fuyumi looks at Tamami closely. Tamami raises an eyebrow, "Yes?" "Nothing I see what Kyoya likes about you," Fuyumi replies with a giggle. "Kyoya likes me?" Tamami mumbles. "He has been so down about not being able to protect you from that Riko boy he locked himself away in his room," Fuyumi sighs. Tamami looks up the stairway. "I brought this," Tamami holds up the brown bag. Fuyumi grabs it and pulls out the jacket. Fuyumi smiles and sniffs it, "You even washed it." Tamami smiles and nods, "It would be rude if I didn't." Fuyumi stands up and puts the jacket back in the bag, "Kyoya's room is the third room to the left." She leaves the room and Tamami sits there confused.

"The third room to the left?" Tamami stand up and grabs the bag. She walks up the stairs slowly nervously. She makes her way to Kyoya's door and shakes her head. She lightly knocks on the door. "Go away!" Kyoya groans. Tamami looks down at the bag and grips it tight. Tamami grabs the door knob and opens it walking in. She shuts it behind her instantly. She looks around at Kyoya's room and finds Kyoya laying in bed. "Kyoya," Tamami says nervously. Kyoya turns his head and rubs his eyes. When he removes his hands from his eyes he says Tamami and jumps up exposing his shirtless body. "I wanted to return this," she hangs her head down and holds out the brown bag. Kyoya walks up and takes the bag. He looks inside and smiles, "You didn't have to do that Tamami." "I wanted to," she instantly replies nervously. "Well thank you," Kyoya says smiling. "Now that you have that I best be going," she turns quickly and as she grabs the door knob Kyoya wraps his arms around her. "Stay..please," Kyoya whimpers. "I would but I have to be home in an hour," Tamami comes up with an excuse as her heart pounds in her ears. "Well let me walk you out at least," Kyoya begs in a way. "Okay," Tamami answers with her heart pounding still.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Tamami ask curiously as they walk down the stairs. "Yes," Kyoya smiles as they get to the bottom step of the stairs. "What is this!?" yells. "Father, Your home," Kyoya says looking at him and bowing. "Now you sleep with the worthless whore! If your going to sleep around Kyoya sleep with someone more fortunate or at least pretty!" growl in disgust. "I...will be going.." Tamami runs for the door. "Leave you Whore! And Stay away from my son!" yells furiously. Kyoya chases after Tamami but when he gets out the door she is gone. "Tamami," Kyoya whimpers in despair and agony. Tamami runs down the street and then trips skinning her knees on pavement as she cries.

WOW! Please Review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
